De Colombines en arlequin
by Lied
Summary: Série de vignettes ou drabbles sur Hilde et Relena, leurs désirs, leur amour, leurs moments... attention YURI
1. rêve

**- Rêve -**

Hilde se réveilla en sueur, le rêve encore présent dans ses paupières embrumées.  
Elle lécha ses lèvres sèches du bout de la langue.

_«Hilde...» _

Un gémissement lui échappa, étouffé, alors qu'elle refermait les yeux avec vigueur.

oOo

_Deux corps l'un contre l'autre qui luttent. Une bouche qui dévore une autre. Seins contre seins, courbes de reins au creux des ses cuisses..._

_«Hilde...» _

_Elle relève la tête pour voir le visage alangui de désir de la jeune femme couchée sur son lit.  
__Des lèvres rouges comme des pétales de rose trop mûre, des joues en feu de la lave des volcans de leur désir, des cheveux châtains clairs qui s'écoulent en longue rivière sur l'oreiller de coton blanc bon marché... Et puis deux prunelles de mers tropicales. _

oOo

«Relena...» Murmura Hilde en se prenant la tête entre les maints. «Relena Peacecraft...»

Encore un rêve au sujet de la princesse de Sank Kingdom.  
La soldat se retourna avec raideur entre les draps moites de sa sueur. Elle soupira fortement.

Elle ne dormirait plus ce soir, elle le savait, ces rêves récurrents provoquaient une insomnie contemplatrice en elle. Elle posa son avant-bras sur son front et respira doucement pour se calmer.  
Puis elle se releva et s'assis dans le lit une place des dortoirs des Mads. Elle quitta enfin le lit.  
Sa culotte trempée finit par terre, remplacée par un short large plus confortable. Elle frotta ses cheveux courts en bataille, ignorant sciemment de se regarder, en passant, dans le miroir de sa chambrette.

Puis elle se dirigea se faire un café à la cuisine, plus pour la chaleur de la boisson que pour rester éveillée.  
La lumière régnait déjà dans le domaine de carrelage aseptisé.

«Un autre rêve torride?» Demanda une voix masculine ensommeillée.  
«Bonsoir Duo...» Marmotta Hilde.

Un sourire paresseux lui répondit.

«Le café est fait...» Continua, nonchalamment, le pilote.

Elle ne répondit par et se servit une tasse avant de le rejoindre à la table où elle s'affala.  
Son regard suivit le sien et se perdit dans la nuit noire, à travers une des fenêtres.  
Il n'y avait aucune lune ce soir et à peine quelques étoiles perçant le manteau lourd et sombre.

«Encore un rêve?» Questionna Hilde, à vide.

Duo but une gorgée amère et refroidie. Le silence, paisible, calme, s'installa.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réponse, ils savaient déjà.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

J'ai des moments de la vie d'Hilde et Relena, parfois qui me traverse l'esprit, avant ou après leur couple, comme je ne me sens pas en ce moment de refaire une fic sur elles, je me contente de vous proposer quelques vignettes.

J'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

Bonne Lecture  
Lied, yuri un jour, yuri toujours ! (MDR)


	2. songe

**- Songe -**

Elle oscillait doucement sur la balançoire d'un jardin public vide. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était calme.  
Et vide. Un silence tranquille régnait.

oOo

Relena bailla en se glissant entres les couvertures lourdes de son lit deux places.  
Son visage pâle accusait des cernes lasses que son maquillage, nettoyé, ne masquait plus aux regards des autres.  
Elle attrapa son nounours et le ramena contre elle dans un faible soupir.  
Elle espéra, alors que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, elle pria pour que son sommeil soit lourd, exempte des rêves perturbateurs des derniers jours.  
Sa respiration calme s'éleva presque instantanément dans la salle feutrée et sombre.

oOo

_« Voici votre glace votre altesse... » Énonça une voix féminine et séduisante._

_Une main lui tendit le cornet. Elle leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent le bleu orageux de l'autre. Elle lui sourit avec candeur._

_« Merci », Ajouta-t-elle avec gaucherie, pour la mesure._

_Elle se leva alors de sa balançoire et s'approcha pour prendre le cornet.  
__En face d'elle la jeune femme souriait, tentatrice.  
__Relena leva la main pour prendre la glace mais elle changea d'avis et attrapa le poignet de son interlocutrice au lieu de la sucrerie. Elle guida la main tenant la crème glacée vers elle, son regard ne quittant pas celui de l'autre.  
__Quand le crème glacée fut à hauteur de sa bouche, elle sortit sa langue et lécha d'un petit coup rapide la boule blanche et vanillée._

_Elle relâcha le poignet, ses prunelles brûlant toujours intensément dans celle de la jeune fille en face d'elle.  
__Sa langue darda à nouveau pour continuer à goûter le plaisir onctueux et froid. Mais la main tenant son met vacilla et le cornet s'écrasa au sol alors que le visage de Relena était saisi entre des doigts avides._

_Les mains autour de ses joues relevèrent sa tête jusqu'à obtenir un angle satisfaisant alors que les visages se rapprochèrent, d'un commun accord. Les soufflent se mélangèrent alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez, leurs bouches à presque rien l'une de l'autre._

_Puis le nom de sa compagne lui échappa dans une supplique fervente._

oOo

« Hilde... » Appela la princesse, dans un halètement.

Elle se releva brusquement dans son lit, sa peluche oubliée sur les draps. Ses yeux, alourdis de fatigue, papillonnèrent avec abasourdissement.  
Encore une fois. Elle avait encore rêvée d'Hilde et elle dans un acte charnel. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en prenant conscience peu à peu des implications de son rêve. De sa participation à l'acte ou plutôt... d'être l'instigatrice du... du presque-baiser. Sa tête se posa sur ses genoux alors que ses bras entouraient ses jambes, la faisant former une boule de misère sur ces draps de satin.  
De minuscules frissons agitèrent son corps.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Déesse, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je veux ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourqu..._

Dans le vide indifférent de sa chambre, elle se questionna inlassablement jusqu'au petit matin, comme pour trouver des réponses qui ne vinrent pas.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Voilà le pendant du premier.  
Si vous pensez que je suis obsédée, que nenni, seulement, je me posais la question de ce qui aurait justifié une attirance entre elles.  
Après, pas sûre que ça y réponde mais j'avoue que ça m'a plu de l'écrire.

Lied, sauvons yuri !


	3. Saint Valentin

**Un couple yuri, 200 mots, la Saint Valentin... voici le défi que je m'étais imposée en début de février, et je suis pas mécontente du résultat...**

oOo

**King-Leo**

oOo

Relena tâtonna à travers le champ de bataille.  
L'école était en ruine, comme à chaque conflit entre Gundam et Soldats d'Oz.  
L'industrie du bâtiment fonctionnait bien.  
Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle jura au coup de semonce d'un Leo qui projeta des gravats vers elle.  
Des douleurs vives parcoururent son corps. Elle remercia la déesse de la petite taille des débris.  
Tout à coup, elle fut saisit et soulevée.  
Elle hurla alors qu'une main mécanique la ramenait vers un Leo, puis l'emportait dans le ciel, l'éloignant de la zone de risque.  
Elle s'agrippa au métal, se sentant comme cette héroïne de vieux films, ceux avec le gorille géant. Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.  
Enfin elle fut posée au sol, dans un endroit désertique.

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes. Le robot s'ouvrit. Son coeur s'emballa.  
Elle allait mourir.

- Foutu Saint Valentin, hein Princesse ! Lança joyeusement le pilote.  
- Hilde !

Soulagée, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'allemande. Elle était sûre.  
La soldat l'accueillit contre elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
Et visage caché au creux du cou d'Hilde, Relena essaya d'ignorer le plaisir coupable qu'elle ressentit au fond de son corps.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Oui, j'suis en retard pour la St Valentin, enfin non, mes vignettes étaient déjà postées sur ma communauté LJ pour la St Valentin, cherchez shojoaddict.

Voilà.  
Lied, fan de Hilde x Relena


	4. Jour Blanc

**Je rappelle les règles de mon propre défi :  
Un couple yuri, 200 mots, le Jour Blanc  
ou  
Un couple yuri, les mots 'chocolat', 'nuage', 'sincérité', le Jour Blanc**

**Disclamer:** Sigh... pas à moi ! TT  
**Note :** Merci à _Adelie_ pour sa review !  
Bizouz ma belle !

Bon, allez, v'là la lecture !

oOo

**Bear-Leo  
**(jeu de mots à la c... par rapport autitre de la St Valentin,je sais. vv; )

oOo

Re-champ de bataille.  
C'était officiel, un dirigeant d'Oz avait quelque chose contre l'amour et les lieux scolaires aussi, décida Relena, derrière un mur.  
Et comme toujours, sa garde rapprochée disparaissait mystérieusement.  
Non, elle ne le faisait pas exprès.  
Il devait y avoir quelqu'un, quelque part, lui en voulant personnellement sinon, elle ne comprenait pas.  
Elle commençait un discours d'ouverture pour une école et l'équipe de démolition débarquait.  
Elle en profita pour vérifier si 'il' était encore là, tapota le bas de sa veste, et sentit la bosse douce, rassurée. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

« Comment vous faites pour toujours vous mettre dans le pétrin, Princesse ? » Demanda une voix moqueuse au creux de son oreille.

Sursautant, elle se mordit violemment pour retenir son cri de stupéfaction.

« Hilde... » Chuchota l'adolescente, « Tu m'as effrayée. »

Hilde ne répondit rien et la tira, la menant, encore une fois, en lieu sûr.  
Quand elle retrouva Garde et Limousine, elle le sortit de sa poche et le glissa dans la main de la femme soldat, avec un « merci » rougissant, puis partit.  
Elle se demanda quand même si Hilde aimerait la peluche Leo qu'elle lui avait fabriquée.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Oui, j'suis _aussi_en retard pour le Jour Blanc, vu que c'était le 14 Mars, enfin non, mes vignettes étaient déjà postées sur ma communauté LJ. Mais bon, j'ai eu des soucis, et bref, j'ai pas pu me connecter pendant 3 mois.  
Bref...

Bizz  
Lied, Hilde x Relena Addict


	5. Non Sequitur vous êtes sûr ?

**- Sophisme ou Saphisme -**

« Puisque Relena aime les personnes aux cheveux courts, foncés, qui luttent pour le bien, et que Heero à les cheveux courts, foncés, Relena l'aime. Et puisque Hilde a aussi les cheveux courts et foncés, Relena l'aime aussi ! Donc Relena aime Hilde ! Et comme Hilde est aussi courageuse et volontaire et héroïque que Heero, car elle se bat aux côtés des gundams, alors Hilde lutte pour le bien !Ainsi si Relena aime une telle personne, que Hilde est une telle personne, in facto Hilde convient à Relena !  
Par conséquent, Relena aime Hilde et elles feront un très beau coupl… »

Wufei retire le verre de wisky sur glaçons des mains de l'américain, sachant que Duo a encore une fois trop bu. Il essaye de ne pas écouter les bêtises qu'il déblatère, et soupire tandis qu'un Quatre, aussi enivré que le pilote à la natte, acquiesce aux assertions stupides proférées par l'alcool. Il s'afflige de la stupidité des occidentaux et de leur discussion et justification ridicule à propos du fantasme pervers de voir deux onna faire l'amour ensemble. Rien de plus que des chimères. Il jette le contenu du verre dans la poubelle, malgré les protestations de Duo. Quand il passe à côté de Relena et Hilde, en retrait du groupe, il ne les regarde pas, un peu gêné, un peu honteux des sottises du Shinigami. C'est pourquoi il ne remarque ni la légère rougeur sur les joues douces, ni les bouts de doigts qui s'effleurent.  
Mais après tout, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Car si Relena aime Hilde, comment savoir si Hilde aime Relena ?

oOo

**fin**

oOo

**Lied : **Trèèèèèèès court drabble mais quand je vois que le pairing n'a pas bougé depuis 2 ans, faut que je poste quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas renoncer au Hilde x Relena ! Non, impossible ! Allez les filles ! Je suis avec vous !  
**Hilde :** Dire qu'on avait la paix !  
**Relena :** Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi nous ?


End file.
